


Something You Never Knew

by Bryn_Delgado



Series: Twins’ Verse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tags May Change, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Delgado/pseuds/Bryn_Delgado
Summary: It’s been two kriffing months.Anakin wanted to scream in frustration but restrained himself, shakenly releasing his feelings into the Force. The troopers were already dreading to even walk near him, soundly assuming that they would be snapped at and Ahsoka’s glances were becoming more and more concerned each time he caught her staring at him.The Knight heaved a sigh and leaned tiredly on the holo-table that was hovering in front of him. He scowled at it. Every piece of data presented there was old and useless. They still did not know who took Obi-Wan or where.And it’s been two months...***Or the story of how Obi-Wan's abduction revealed to Anakin and the clones a side of his life that they didn't even know existed.And here we have Mandalorians, pirates, slavers, and of course the separatists.Enjoy)
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Twins’ Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Something You Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, folk.  
> As always, Disclamer: I do not own any rights on Star Wars' characters, the universe, names, and so on and I'm not trying to make money.  
> I kind of wrote this instead of working on an update for another fic - 'Across The Galaxy', but I don't regret anything.  
> I'm planning on making it long and have no idea in the slightest how often I will update, so... Welcome)

_The time for change is coming_

_The balance will be disrupted by someone who was considered a friend_

_He will betray his brothers and sisters in the pursuit of power_

_And the world will descend into chaos_

_Only those born under the same starry sky will be able to fight him_

_Two warriors united from birth_

_He will fall at their hands_

_And peace will reign_ _…_

_***_

_It’s been two kriffing months._

Anakin wanted to scream in frustration but restrained himself, shakenly releasing his feelings into the Force. The troopers were already dreading to even walk near him, soundly assuming that they would be snapped at and Ahsoka’s glances were becoming more and more concerned each time he caught her staring at him.

The Knight heaved a sigh and leaned tiredly on the holo-table that was hovering in front of him. He scowled at it. Every piece of data presented there was old and useless. They still did not know who took Obi-Wan or where.

And it’s been two months.

At first, he did not think anything about it. Obi-Wan rarely told anyone that he was tired or in need of medical attention, brushing it off as unimportant and usually he either endured it or Cody had to drag his stubborn ass to the med-bay. Anakin thought that this was one of those times when he realized that his former Master’s shields felt strange and their bond was closed off completely. Obi-Wan did it only when he did not want to worry Anakin or distract him during the day. That and he was generally a rather private person. So Anakin didn’t think much of it. He should have known better.

Two days after he first felt it, Cody came into his quarters on _The_ _Negotiator_ , looking grim.

“General.” He greeted evenly, like always, taking off his helmet. Not a hint of emotion on his face or in his voice. But Anakin could practically taste his worry in the Force. It was even more telling, since Obi-Wan made sure to teach all his and Anakin’s troopers how to shield themselves. Anakin suppressed a groan at the headache that was forming. The Commander’s face stayed blank. “Permission to speak freely?” Anakin nodded, eyebrows raising in surprise.

“Sure.” He drawled, now frowning. It was not unusual for Commander Cody to talk to him but whenever he was worried (like right now) he would talk to Obi-Wan and he in turn would call Anakin. If deemed necessary. To see Cody here and so put out was surreal. It grated on Anakin’s nerves.

Thankfully, Cody chose exactly that moment to start speaking. “I think someone replaced General Kenobi.” Anakin’s head immediately snapped up from the datapad he was scrolling through, something about new taxes somewhere, and he stared at the clone in disbelief. 

“What?” He blurted out, too surprised to think of anything better. Cody did not even blink at that, only continued on, like he was never interrupted:

“He acts differently. It’s not very noticeable but the discrepancy is there.” He said, placing his helmet on the desk and pressing something on his vambrace. Anakin nodded dumbly, frowning. Cody took as a signal to go on.

“He spends less time on paperwork and reading in general.” The Commander seemed to check in with the notepad opened on his wrist-comm. “I haven’t seen him training at all since we left Coruscant and…” Cody faltered slightly but overcame himself a moment later, “and he does not talk to the troopers unless he absolutely has to.”

Anakin was debating with himself whatever to listen to the Commander first and then call Waxer and ask him to drag his brother to the medic and check if he recently had hit his head or just comm Obi-Wan right now. He was about to subtly text Obi-Wan when Cody’s words registered in his mind. “Sorry, he what?” He asked, surprised.

Instead of answering Cody pressed another button on his vambrace and activated a projector in his helmet.

A holo appeared, showing Obi-Wan standing on the cockpit, studying the maps. His hand was on his chin, stroking the beard idly. He seemed deep in thoughts. Then he turned to the nearest trooper and said: _‘When was this data received?’_

The clone, probably Wooley, shrugged. _‘Two days ago?’_ He said thoughtfully. _‘The receivers were damaged and it slows down the transmissions.’_ Obi-Wan nodded and turned back to the maps.

It seemed pretty normal but Anakin’s eyes immediately narrowed. “Can you-” he started, waving his hand and Cody understood him, rewinding the recording a bit and stopping it at the moment when Obi-Wan turned back to the maps. The look of disdain was clear on his face and Anakin stared at it with shock. It appeared only for a moment but still… He had never seen such expression on Obi-Wan's face and he honestly thought he never would. Especially not directed toward Obi-Wan’s own men.

Anakin’s throat suddenly went dry. He licked his lips. “What else?” He demanded quietly. Cody wordlessly switched the holo. It looked like it was a record from a trooper’s helmet.

Obi-Wan was once again on the cockpit but this time he was reading something on the datapad, frowning. A trooper passed him by, if Anakin remembered correctly it was one of the shinies. He had a tray in his hands with six cups on it. He stopped next to Obi-Wan and held out one cup to him. _‘Here, Sir. Your tea._ ’ He said cheerfully. Obi-Wan looked up and smiled politely at the shinie and took the cup, nodding his thanks. The clone walked away, whistling and Anakin stared, dumbstruck at the sneer on Obi-Wan’s face as he peered down at the cup. He looked around subtly and when stood up, walked to the nearest restroom and returned without the cup.

The holo flickered out and Cody faced Anakin again, still emotionless but his eyes told a different story. Anakin rubbed his face with both hands and breathed out. “Is what all?” He asked quietly, mind klicks away, whirling. Cody nodded curtly, lips thinning in displease. Anakin returned the gesture, standing up abruptly and started pacing. Cody waited patiently while Anakin proceeded the information.

They’ve left Coruscant three days ago. Obi-Wan was called back to the Temple a week before that and used it as an excuse to give his battalion some time to rest. Anakin was there for replenishment and should have still been there but they’ve got intel on Grievous, so he joined Obi-Wan and the 212th on _The_ _Negotiator_. And the whole time he had not seen much of Obi-Wan, swarmed with different forms and paperwork that needed filling.

Come to think, Obi-Wan had acted off even before they’ve entered the ship. Anakin remembered how Obi-Wan claimed that he was just tired after a Council meeting and he believed him. But now he started to doubt. And no matter how tried, Obi-Wan would never skip training. Anakin remembered an occasion when he had a bad fever and still tried to walk out of the Halls of Healing to train. And never in a million years would Obi-Wan look at his men with such despise. He adored every one of them! He always freed up a few hours every week just to talk to them. He knew all their names, hobbies and preferences. He could even tell them apart without using the Force.

And the troopers loved him right back. Kriff, the 212th protectiveness over their General was on par with the Wolfpack’s. If not more. Anakin would not know which of them would be scarier should something happen to their respective Generals. He froze at the thought and with a rapidly sinking heart he realized that it seemed like he was about to find out. No way that person on the holo was his former Master. Which meant someone believed they were invulnerable if they dared to kidnap the closest person Anakin had in his life.

“We’ll need to be careful.” He said, finally coming to a halt, running his hand through his hair. “We don’t know what’s going on. It can be just some kind of misunderstanding.” He said, knowing fully well that it was a futile hope. Cody raised an eyebrow at him, making him want to squirm in place out of sheer force of habit.

“And if it’s not?” The Commander asked a question the answer to which Anakin dreaded.

“When we’ll deal with it.” He said firmly. And then frowned. “If you are right, he will fight back.” Anakin mused. “We need to take the lightsaber somehow.”

Cody cleared his throat and gestured at his waist. Anakin stupidly gawked at the lightsaber clipped to the Commander’s belt. “He did not even notice then I took it.” He murmured quietly, not looking at Anakin.

Anakin swallowed thickly. It just solidified their suspicion. And Cody knew it too. Probably it was the reason he nicked the ‘saber at all. Trying to prove to himself that he was just seeing things and everything was alright.

“You have a plan?” He asked and the Commander snapped to attention, nodding. Anakin straightened, trying to keep himself calm. “Let’s hear it then.”

Cody quickly explained everything and Anakin found himself once again impressed with the Commander’s ability to think about every possible outcome. With one final runover they left Anakin’s room and headed toward the cockpit there ‘Obi-Wan’ was seen more often than not.

Anakin walked briskly, staring forward and ignoring the troopers he was passing. Cody was talking to his men through their inter-comms, giving orders and directions. By the time they reached the cockpit everything was ready.

‘Obi-Wan’ was studying the map with a thoughtful expression, Anakin walked closer and stopped beside him, carefully settling his gaze on the holo.

“Found anything?” He asked just to fill the silence. ‘Obi-Wan’ hummed noncommittally, hand coming up to rest on his chin. Anakin itched to grab his lightsaber. He saw Cody come up and stop on ‘Obi-Wan’s’ other side. With growing apprehension Anakin watched ‘Obi-Wan’ stiffen for a bit and relax a moment later.

‘Obi-Wan’ glanced at Anakin and shook his head. “Nothing yet.” He murmured. “Their actions make no sense. There is no pattern, no order.” ‘Obi-Wan’ frowned. “It seems completely chaotic to me.” Tilting his head, he turned the holo to the side. “Perhaps it’s their plan. What do you think?” He asked Anakin.

“Maybe.” The knight bit out and ‘Obi-Wan’ gave him a sidelong glance.

“Are you feeling alright, Anakin?” The pretender asked and, stars, he sounded like Obi-Wan so much- Anakin was unable to keep up the charade any longer.

“I am. But I wonder about my Master.” He replied tartly, signaling to the men to move.

‘Obi-Wan’ raised and eyebrow at him. “Well, I’m fine, no need to worry yourself on me behalf.”

Anakin snorted. “Oh, I know that you are fine.” He said sarcastically. “But I was not asking about you.” He snarled and stared ‘Obi-Wan’ right into the eyes.

The pretender sighed. “What gave me away?” He asked, his tone completely conversational, as if he was not just discovered. Anakin sprung to action. His lightsaber was inches away from ‘Obi-Wan’s’ neck, Cody’s blaster was pointed at his head. Several other clones were in positions too, waiting for a signal to interfere. But Anakin kept his attention on the man in front of him.

“Where is he?” Anakin growled. ‘Obi-Wan’ shook his head in disappointment. He folded his arms over his chest and gave Anakin a look of disapproval. He looked so much like Obi-Wan, except for the coldness in his gaze. Anakin pressed his ignited blade closer. “Where. Is. He?” He repeated.

‘Obi-Wan’ rolled his eyes. “If what’s your interrogation technique it’s no wonder the war’s not over yet.” He huffed and looked around the room with a sneer. “And won’t be for a long time if _these_ continue to exist.” He snarled at the nearest trooper. Anakin barely suppressed the urge to punch him.

“Commander.” He said instead, holding back his anger and ignited off his ‘saber, watching ‘Obi-Wan’ fall with a thud, unconscious from three stun shots. “Take him to the cells and call me as soon as he wakes.” Anakin told Wooley and Gearshift. “Search the ship, I want to be sure that the real Obi-Wan is not bleeding out in some nook.” He ordered Longshot and Crys. They nodded and took off immediately. Anakin turned to Cody. “I need someone to look over the footage and check every call and decision he made.” Cody nodded, already singing something to his men. Troopers ran all over the cockpit, talking quietly. Some did not understand what was going on, so they pestered those who knew for information.

Anakin himself commed the med-bay. A moment later, the holo of a gloomy-looking medic appeared. _“Skywalker.”_ Threepwood nodded. _“What have you done this time?”_ He asked without preamble. At any other time, Anakin would have had his usual pre-lost argument with the medic about which of them was higher up and who had the right to tell him what to do. Threepwood was ruthless in matters of health. He wouldn’t hesitate to speak back to Master Windu himself or order Yoda around. But right now, Anakin had other priorities.

“There is a prisoner in the holding cell. I want you to examine him and give me all the information you can find about him, from his blood type to his midi-chlorian count.” Threepwood arched an eyebrow at Anakin.

 _“We’re in the middle of the space. Where did you find someone to imprison?”_ The medic questioned in a joking tone.

Anakin clenched his free hand. Thigh. “He impersonated General Kenobi.” He breathed out emotionlessly.

All humor fled Threepwood’s expression. _“Will be done. Expect results in three hours.”_ He nodded and finished the call.

Anakin closed his eyes, just listening to the world around him and breathed slowly.

He would wait for the results from Threepwood, reports from search parties and a word from the teams who watched the footage. And when he would need to call the Council.

Predictably, the Council wasn’t happy. But to Anakin’s surprise, they already had an answer.

 _“They are called Imposters.”_ A dour looking Master Windu started. For an untrained eye he seemed calm and collected but Anakin saw a line of tension in his shoulders. He could relate. Meanwhile, Master Windu continued: _“No one knows where they came from, whether they have a home planet, or what they look like. The oldest information about ‘The creatures that can change their looks on a whim’ dates back thousands of years. In all sources it is mentioned that they only need to touch the naked skin once to take on someone else’s appearance.”_

“And you think it happened to Obi-Wan.” Anakin stated, looking at Master Yoda with a raised eyebrow. Ugh, he’s been adopting Obi-Wan’s habits. Kriff. 

The old Master nodded sharply. _“Taken was, Master Kenobi, by someone he thought a friend was.”_ He said, his ears dropping down. Anakin frowned.

“What do you mean?” He enquired, gaze fleeting from one Master to another. Only four were present – Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Koon and Master Billaba. Eventually, Master Koon relented.

 _“We found a recording of Master Kenobi’s kidnapping.”_ He said and switched something on the control panel.

The holos of the Council Members disappeared, replaced by a recording from one of Coruscant’s cameras. It pointed to one of the alleys in CoCo town, and Anakin recognized it immediately. They often passed there with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka on their way to Dex’s Dinner. And now the figure of his former Master appeared on the recording. He looked normal and was frowning down at his comm. There was no sound so Anakin could only wonder what made him turn around. He froze as another figure entered the camera’s view. Obi-Wan smiled warmly at _Anakin_ and nodded in the direction of Dex’s, saying something. ‘Anakin’ replied and gestured forward for Obi-Wan to lead the way. Obi-Wan huffed but seemed to agree. As soon as he turned away, ‘Anakin’ jabbed something into his neck. Obi-Wan gasped and slapped his hand over the place of injection. The look he gave ‘Anakin’ was so confused and betrayed, it broke the real Anakin’s heart, even through it was only a recording. Obi-Wan swayed and fell on the ground, unconscious.

‘Anakin’ waved his hand and then, _clones_ came around the corner. Anakin heard several sharp intakes of breath from troopers surrounding him, as he realized that the clones on the holo were wearing Waxer and Commander Cody’s armor. The clones took Obi-Wan under his arms and dragged him off the camera’s view, ‘Anakin’ following them in unhurried pace. Soon, the alley was empty again.

The recording faded and Anakin was left staring into the space where it had once been. His throat was dry, his head spinning. “That was not- it’s not- It was not me.” He insisted, voice breaking.

Master Koon nodded. _“We know, Knight Skywalker. You were in the Temple at the time of the abduction, overseeing the resupply. Several Jedi and your entire legion saw you. Commander Cody and Lieutenant Waxer also have an alibi.”_ The Kel Dor tilted his head. _“We believe that during last week you came into contact with several Imposters who stole your identities and used them to kidnap Master Kenobi.”_

Anakin’s mind was reeling. “But how?” He questioned, looking up at Master Windu. “I mean, the Imposter in our cell, he looked like Obi-Wan and _felt_ like him. He even has the same DNA and midi-chlorian count!” He cried out, biting his lower lip hastily. He needed to calm down.

Master Windu closed his eyes briefly. _“The Imposters have the ability to recreate not only the appearance of an individual, but also their personality.”_

Anakin’s blood went cold. “You mean- they steal memories?” He gasped. Master Yoda nodded briskly.

 _“Memories, they can steal, abilities also, to a certain extent.”_ He hummed, closing his eyes. His left ear twitched in irritation.

Anakin pondered at the new information. “Is it why he felt like Obi-Wan but with closed shields?” He asked.

 _“Yes.”_ Master Billaba confirmed, speaking for the first time during the meeting. Her gaze was soft, sympathetic. Anakin rubbed his hands down his face tiredly.

“Why did they take him?” He asked, a thought suddenly taking shape in his mind.

The Masters exchanged glances. _“We can only guess.”_ Master Koon answered finally. _“Perhaps the kidnappers want a ransom, maybe information. Don’t forget, master Obi-Wan is a High General, he knows a lot, not to mention that he is a Council Member.”_ He mused. _“We will know for certain only if your prisoner decides to talk to us.”_

Anakin nodded along, but shook his head as soon as the Master was finished. “I think I have a hunch about their goal and why they targeted Obi-Wan.”

Master Windu gestured for him to continue. Anakin licked his lips. “Commander Cody drew my attention to the fact that the imposter doesn’t like clones very much.” He said with a nod in Cody’s direction. “He showed a severe aversion and disregard towards them. And during his arrest, he openly stated that the war will not end as long as they exist.” Anakin paused, gauging the Council’s reaction. “Think about it, which Jedi is the most famous? The entire Galaxy is watching the Negotiator’s actions and it is not a secret how he treats the clones. He is not the only one, of course, but Master Koon has been on a campaign for three months already. And no one knows when you will return.” Anakin paused to take a breath. Master Koon leaned forward on his seat, listening closely. “And what will happen if one of the most watched Jedi in the Galaxy – a Council Member and the High General, suddenly changes his attitude towards his own men?”

 _“It will ruin their reputation.”_ Master Billaba murmured. Anakin nodded.

“And it will lead to our downfall.” He said grimly.

Tense silence settled in the room. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, Yoda tapped his stick on the floor, calling for their attention. _“Find Master Kenobi we must. Dangerous it is, to stay in the Imposters hands, for him.”_ He hummed. _“Knight Skywalker, the search will lead.”_ Anakin nodded, grateful once again that lately there were no major battles that needed his interference.

“Thank you, Master Yoda. I will find him.” He vowed. Yoda hummed, closing his eyes.

 _“Yes, yes. Find him, we must.”_ He muttered and then opened one eye to peek at them. _“Dismissed, you are.”_ He said and the connection was turned off.

Master Windu inched his head at Anakin. _“May the Force be with you, Knight Skywalker.”_

Anakin returned the gesture. “And with you, Master Windu.”

The Council blinked off and Anakin heaved a sigh. Then he looked around the room. The clones all had determined expressions. Cody in particular even looked a little murderous. Anakin nodded sharply to himself. “Alright, let’s get started.” And the whole room moved at once.

It was two months ago.

They haven’t made much progress since then. The Coruscant records didn’t yield anything but Anakin didn’t really expect them to. In the end, they were not able to track down a group of individuals who could change their appearance how and when they wanted. And they did not really know how to distinguish them from the real people.

The Imposter in their cell was not helpful at all. He either refused to speak, just sitting there in silence with a smug grin on his face, or he would go on a tirade about how clones were an abomination and needed to be destroyed.

Threepwood tried to find a way to distinguish their species from others, but so far, all results were consistent with Obi-Wan’s data. It was driving the medic crazy but he was not planning to give up any time soon.

Ahsoka temporarily commanded the 501st. They were sent on paired missions with the 104th, mostly on relief missions, so Anakin was not worried about them. Well, maybe only a little. He stayed with the 212th and together they looked everywhere... but it all seemed pointless.

And he could not feel anything from Obi-Wan. The bond was still closed off and Anakin did not want to think what exactly it might imply.

“General! We’ve got a lead!” An excited and equally worried at the same time voice shouted. Anakin’s head snapped up in its’ direction.

“What is it?” He asked, hurrying to the trooper’s side. He was looking at the holo in front of them. It showed three clones, entering some abandoned building. Anakin stared dumbly at it. “What am I looking at?” He finally gave up and asked.

The trooper, Korta, beamed at him. “According to this, Commander Cody, Lieutenant Waxer and Sergeant Boil had entered this building.” He said, pointing at the holo.

Anakin nodded. “Yeah, so?”

Korta’s enthusiasm did not decrease. “It happened twenty-three standard minutes ago. On _Kaddak_.”

Anakin blinked slowly at the trooper, then turned to look at Cody on his right and Waxer and Boil who stood just behind him. Something clicked in his mind after a long moment. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. Anakin shook his head.

“How soon can we get there?”

“We’ll enter the atmosphere in three hours, General.” Anakin gripped Korta’s shoulder tightly and smiled.

‘Hold on, Obi-Wan. We’re coming.’

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm going to stop right here and leave you hanging.  
> See ya!


End file.
